Tama: Palace Cat
by Sapphire5
Summary: Tama the cat has taken up residence in the Imperial Palace of Konan! Silk cushions to sleep on, an Empress' table to eat from, a crown prince to play with, and his favorite human in the world - a wandering monk - visiting whenever he can…what more could a kitty ask for?


Disclaimer: _Fushigi Yugi: The Mysterious Play_ was created by Yu Watase, who has real claim to it, along with people at Pioneer Entertainment, Viz Media, Shogakukan, Flower Comics, Bandai, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo, and anyone else on this seemingly endless list that I forgot to mention. Fushigi Yugi characters were used without permission. This story was created for other Fushigi Yugi fans to enjoy. No money is being made from this fan fiction.

.

Warnings: None! This piece is rated G!

.

Notes: Hello! This is a short story about none other than Tama the cat! One morning I just woke up with this idea- a day in the life of Tama, set after Miaka's last visit to Konan, and this story was born. Tama's story isn't technically part of my "Oracles of the Four Gods" arc, but I suppose you can think of it that way if you like. Now, I've never had a cat or dog, so I'm not sure how true to life my representation of Tama is. I welcome any comments or suggestions for improvement. Tell me what you think! ~Sapphire

.

Introduction: Tama the cat has taken up residence in the Imperial Palace of Konan! Silk cushions to sleep on, an Empress' table to eat from, a crown prince to play with, and his favorite human in the world - a wandering monk - visiting whenever he can…what more could a kitty ask for?

.

.

.

Tama: Palace Cat

By: Sapphire

.

…...

.

Tama slinked around the corner, then bolted through a door left slightly ajar. None of the two-legged humans noticed him. Why would they? There were a dozen or more cats about. Someone had to keep the mice away.

Sniffing the air, Tama scented that delectable smell. Fish. Mm, fish. Not fresh fish, though. It wasn't strong enough for that. Those silly humans probably couldn't smell it. He could, though. He could tell if a person had eaten fish days ago, and this one smelled of fish and something else familiar… yes, there he was.

Tama dashed around the edge of the room, staying close to the wall. He could smell mouse here. He could always smell mouse around the perimeter of the room. Mice, he knew, didn't like to dash out in the open. Fraidy-mice. But he wasn't looking for mouse just now.

Skirting the room, Tama waited until he was behind the big chair. There were a lot of chairs in this room, all of them gathered around a big table. Tama liked the woman who always sat in the biggest chair. She could always be counted on to scratch him behind his ears, just the way he liked. Tama's ears twitched. Yes, he could use a little scratch. He made a detour, padding silently beside the big chair, then rubbed his side against the billowing silk around the woman's legs. Tama liked silk. It was so soft. There was lots of it here, though sometimes he was scolded for pawing it.

Purr-fect! The woman reached down along the side of the chair, fingers wiggling enticingly. Tama scrambled to her, nudging her fingers with his head. Then, bliss! She gave each of his ears equal attention, even remembering to scratch the fur between his ears on the top of his head. Oh, Tama could stand here all day like this!

Like always, she eventually withdrew her hand after giving him a light pat on the head. Tama had come to understand that meant he was dismissed. He let out a kitty sigh. If she wasn't so busy all the time, there would be a lot more scratches like that. Oh well. She wasn't the reason he'd come in here in the first place.

Tama slipped past the woman's big chair and ducked under the long table. It took a little fancy maneuvering to avoid all those feet. Oof! Tama recalled those stinky paws all too well. He watched them warily as he trotted past. Didn't that man ever wash his paws? Humans must have poor noses if they couldn't smell that!

Ah! There was his target. Tama couldn't help himself and pounced on those slippers. Darn! The owner of those slippers hadn't flinched. He must have sensed Tama's presence. Or maybe he'd noticed the woman in the big chair scratching his ears. Either way, it didn't matter. Tama was sure of his welcome as he leapt up into his target's lap. Tama turned a circle, prodding with the pads of his paws to find the most comfortable spot, then curled up on his side. Sure enough, Tama was welcome, as evidenced by the hand stroking him affectionately.

Of all the people that came and went here, this was by far Tama's favorite person. He wasn't the same as Tama's master, but Tama's master was gone. This one had been Master's friend. Tama had liked him, too. He always smelled of fish. And there was an aura around him that was like Master's, but unlike it, too. His aura was fascinating to Tama.

Tama stretched, then settled back into the comfortable spot. Master's friend made a good place to take a nap. Except the other humans sitting around the table were being too loud. Tama peeked over the top of the table. The one with stinky paws was shouting. The woman in the big chair wasn't happy. Master's friend was suddenly sitting stiffly.

The man across the table banged a big paw on the tabletop. Tama tumbled backward in surprise. Master's friend stroked his back to calm him, and it worked. Tama felt better. Then Master's friend tucked Tama into the folds of his blue robe. Tama liked that robe. Sometimes it flapped when Master's friend moved. It was fun to swat, even though Master's friend didn't like it when Tama did that.

"If I could speak, Empress?" Master's friend stood and asked. The woman in the big chair nodded. "I believe Lord Advisor Yu is suffering under a misapprehension, no da. I've heard the rumors, too, but I've just come from the north. The rumors simply aren't true." Tama peeked out from the folds of the blue robe. The other humans were quiet now, and Tama saw the woman in the big chair was calmer, too. Master's friend had that effect on people. He was calm and patient, and Tama figured he was a dominant human in this group because others differentiated to him. Others spoke, asking questions, and Master's friend answered, but there was no more yelling. Tama was glad. Then, Master's friend bowed to the woman in the big chair before walking away from the table and out the doors.

Tama was content to go wherever Master's friend took him. Perhaps there would be fish. His head sticking out of the blue robe, Tama watched absently as Master's friend brought him out to the gardens, to a big rock beside the pond. Tama had sat here with Master's friend many times. Master's friend climbed up on the rock and sat down. Then he pulled Tama from his blue robe.

"It's good to see you again, Tama," he said, stroking Tama's back. "I was wondering where you were, no da." Tama arched his back into each stroke, and began to purr. "I wish I could take you with me when I leave the palace, no da. It's just not possible while I'm working for the Empress. I hope you don't mind so much that I leave you here, no da."

Tama flopped down on his back when Master's friend began to scratch him gently under his chin. Master's friend pulled Tama into his lap. Tama happily lolled back, letting Master's friend scratch his belly, too. Master used to do this. Only Master's friend could do it the way Master did.

"Meow." Tama scrambled to his feet. He knew that meow. It was _her_. Tama was embarrassed to have been caught in such an undignified position. "Meow." Tama spotted her. She was standing near a flowering shrub, he tail swishing back and forth, teasing.

Oh, she was the prettiest feline Tama had ever seen. She was fast, the best mouser around. Small and sleek, she kept herself impeccably groomed. Everything she did was dainty. And like Tama, she preferred fish above all other things.

"Oh, I see, no da," Master's friend said. He made that sound in his throat that meant he was happy. Tama ignored him, collected his wits, and decided to try and approach _her_. He sauntered toward the flowering shrub. "Good luck, Tama. She looks like she'll lead you a merry chase, no da!"

Tama watched her swish her tail tauntingly once more, then slip into the concealing leaves of the shrubbery. Tama bolted after her. He'd have to be quick to keep up with her!

She darted around flower beds, slipped around corners, and streaked across the narrow footbridge spanning a burbling stream. Tama did his best to keep up, but lost sight of her after the footbridge. When he crossed it, he spotted her, but she wasn't alone. That dratted big gray tabby tomcat was with her. Worse, the tabby spotted Tama. He strutted forward, placing himself between Tama and _her_. Tama knew a challenge when he saw it!

Then she sauntered around the tabby, waving her tail in front of his nose, without touching him. She walked up to Tama and brushed past him, her sleek tail sliding against his throat as she passed. Tama was in raptures, his eyes glued to her as she trotted toward the footpath leading to the pavilion. A hiss distracted him.

The tabby had his claws out. Tama was nearly too slow to evade the tabby's first swipe. Unsheathing his own claws, Tama retaliated. Except the tabby was bigger than Tama. The tabby pounced, and Tama was pinned. Those claws hurt!

Out of the corner of his eye, Tama saw her watching from the footpath. Well! The tabby was about to get what was coming to him! Tama hissed, then kicked up with his hind feet, toppling the tabby to the side. The tabby tried to pounce on Tama again, but Tama was too quick. Tama managed to get in a good swipe as he leapt out of the way. Too late Tama realized he moved too close to the stream. Now he didn't have anywhere to go.

The tabby pounced again. Tama hissed, determined that if one of them had to end up in the water, it wouldn't be him! The tabby caught Tama, but Tama rolled onto his back, taking the tabby down with him. In one motion, he pushed at the tabby with all four paws and managed to throw him off. The tabby landed with a splash in the stream. Tama leapt to his paws to watch as the tabby splashed frantically in the water, yowling like a frightened kitten.

That'll show him! The tabby scrabbled at the rocks lining the stream and crawled out of the water. Tama looked at the tabby's fur, slicked down with water, dripping everywhere, sticking out at odd angles. The tabby looked ridiculous! Tama turned toward the footpath. He was just in time to see _her_ tail slip behind the foliage. So she'd seen the tabby, too! Good.

Tama trotted off after her. He followed the footpath to it's end, but there was no sign of her. Oh well. She'd turn up again. She always did.

To his surprise, Tama was outside the kitchens. Tama was kind of hungry, and the kitchen was preparing fish! If Tama wanted a delectable tidbit, he was going to have to earn it. That's the way it worked around here.

Time to hunt! There had to be something he could catch that would earn him some fish. A single mouse would never do, but a pile of them might. Tama set out in search of mice. He followed the wall of the building, padding along under the terrace at the foundation. This was where the vermin liked to hide during the day.

Following the smell of mouse, Tama knew it wasn't fresh. Still, this path was used often, and eventually he'd come across something more recent. That's when he smelled it. Something that wasn't mouse, but like it. He'd smelled that before. It was…rat! Oh, if he could catch a rat, that would be worth a fish, surely.

A cat had to be careful hunting rats. They were faster than mice, smarter, and they had sharper teeth and claws. Not to mention, if there were other rats, they might gang up on a cat. Perhaps, if he could get up high, he could get the drop on a rat? It was worth a try.

Climbing up into the space between supports under the veranda, Tama sat silently above the rat's path. He was a patient cat and could wait. Which he did. For a long time.

Eventually, the sound of scrabbling paws caught Tama's attention. It was not unlike the sound a mouse made, but this was no mouse. This was a rat. Tama's eyes gleamed in the dim light. This was his chance!

The rat came into view. It was a fat one. It seemed he'd been making himself at home for some time. Cook would be especially pleased to see it dead on the doorstep! Now to catch the vermin. Tama waited patiently for the rat to move under him. He was just as careful to make sure this rat was alone. It was.

There! The rat directly below, Tama sprang, dropping right onto the rat. Perfect! Tama landed with his paws holding the rat's body down, and his sharp teeth sank into the back of the rat's neck. No way was this rat getting it's sharp little teeth into Tama! The rat struggled, so Tama bit harder, placing one hind paw onto the rat's back. The rat tried to struggle, but it was pinned. Tama stood there, holding the rat, until he was sure it was dead.

Head held high, Tama carried his prize back to the kitchen door. He didn't dare put it down and leave it. Some other cat, quite possibly the gray tabby tomcat, might claim it for their own. Tama was in luck. One of the kitchen maids spotted him with the rat and got up a fuss.

Cook himself came outside. He stroked Tama's head and back, then presented Tama with a fish head. Oh joy! The most delectable tidbit of all! Tama took his fish head graciously, purring as the cook continued to stroke his fur.

"Good kitty," Cook praised. Then cook patted his head. Like the woman who sat in the big chair, this was Cook's sign that Tama was dismissed. Tama turned away from the door to carry off his prize. He was astonished to see that _she_ was there, watching him. Tama stood taller, held his head higher. He walked off, down the footpath, to find a private place to enjoy his fish. It was lovely, having her watch him for a change, as he sauntered proudly off.

Tama savored his fish head, resting in the shade by the pond as he did. It was delicious! Tama made sure to lick his paws clean of every trace of fish. Mmm! He decided he'd have to go hunting rat again. The reward was so worth it!

After all that excitement, Tama was sleepy. His belly full, he wandered off deeper into the gardens and found a sunny place to nap. He curled up into a ball and drifted off to sleep.

Tama wasn't sure how long he'd been there. A long time, he suspected, before something disturbed him. Tama stretched languorously until he heard a telltale squeal.

"Kitty!" Oh no! Tama froze, his eyes darting around to locate… Too late! "Kitty!" it squealed again, scooping Tama up and squeezing him around the middle. Tama tolerated it, wary of the human kitten's paws. Those hairless paws had been known to yank tails in the past. True, the human kitten hadn't yanked Tama's tail in quite some time, but Tama was still nervous around this little human.

When the human kitten refrained from tail pulling, Tama began to relax. Though his little paws were sometimes too rough, Tama knew the little human meant no harm. Even when he carried Tama around the middle like he carried around that squashy, fuzzy animal looking thing he insisted on carrying everywhere with him.

"Mew." Tama let out a pitiful meow as the little human squeezed just a little too tight.

"Prince Bousin! Be careful!" a woman called out worriedly. "The palace cats aren't very friendly! It might scratch!"

"It's just Tama!" the human kitten called out. He squeezed Tama again, then let him down. Tama didn't run off. This meant it was time to play! The human kitten hunted around. Tama watched with interest. What would the human kitten find for him to play with this time? After a minute, the two-legged kitten trotted back, holding up something in his hand. When the boy reached Tama, he dangled his treasure in front of Tama's nose.

A feather! Oh, Tama loved feathers. They smelled like bird. And they tickled. And when the human kitten held one, he made it dance up and down. Tama was determined to get it. He sat back on his back paws and watched that feather bob up and down. Then, he reached out with a paw and gave it a swat. The human kitten made that happy sound, something like a purr, Tama guessed, and Tama swatted the feather again. Hmm. This feather was tricky.

Tama tried to catch it between both paws, but it slipped from his grasp and Tama tumbled forward. Tama circled under the feather, watching it closely. It dipped down, closer to Tama. Tama pounced, but the feather got away.

The human kitten made the happy noise. Tama rolled onto his back, batting at the feather with his upturned paws. More happy noises from the human kitten as he teased Tama with the feather. Tama didn't mind. The human kitten had a strange aura, too, like Master and Master's friend- only less. The two-legged kitten was fascinating, too. Not as fascinating as the feather, though. Tama was going to get that feather. He was the rat catching kitty, after all!

"Good Tama!" the human kitten squealed, making the happy noise. Tama twisted his body, leaping to his paws, and pounced. The feather was his! The two-legged kitten squealed in glee. "Tama got the feather!" Tama watched his human kitten clap his paws together, delighted. Then Tama concentrated on chewing up that feather. He didn't even mind when the human kitten began to stroke his fur. Sometimes the human kitten yanked his fur, but Tama knew the kitten didn't mean to, and tolerated it for the sake of his yummy feather.

"Your Highness, it is time for your evening meal," a woman called, interrupting Tama and his human kitten.

"Hai!" the human kitten called, the trotted off toward the woman. Tama didn't mind. He had his feather. Carrying it with him in his mouth, Tama bounded away in the other direction, to find a quiet place to enjoy his feather.

Dashing along paths from building to building, Tama was nearly at his destination.

"Meow!" Tama froze. It was the gray tabby! Drat! And the tabby wasn't happy to see him. _She_ wasn't anywhere around, so Tama had no qualms about running. He dashed right past the tabby, dropping his feather purposely in front of the tabby. Scenting bird, the tabby paused to see what he'd stumbled across. That tabby wasn't the brightest cat. Tama darted off the path and crouched, hidden, in some lilies.

The tabby looked up from the feather, only to see that Tama was gone. Oh, was the tabby every angry! He was hissing and spitting as he tried to figure out where Tama had gone, but it was useless. Tama crisscrossed this area so many times a day, there was no way the stupid tabby could scent him out. Hah!

Eventually the tabby trundled off, intent on some other business. Tama waited a little longer before coming out of hiding, just in case the tabby was trying to trick him. Once out, Tama went to see about retrieving his feather. He sniffed tentatively at the feather. Blah! It smelled like the gray tabby. It was no good. Turning his back on the feather, Tama ambled onward, up some steps and into one of the big pavilions.

No one paid any mind to Tama. They were used to seeing cats come and go. Tama padded along the corridor, following the wall and the old scent of mouse. He was distracted by the sound of swishing silk. Tama stopped to look.

It was her! The woman who always sat in the big chair! Tama could use a good scratch behind the ears. He darted out into the corridor and wound around her legs, rubbing against the soft, smooth silk of her clothes. She paused and looked down.

"Tama!" she exclaimed softly. Then, just as Tama had hoped, she bent down and scooped him up into her arms. "There you are, kitty! What a nice surprise your visit was in the council chamber this morning!" Tama closed his eyes in bliss as her fingers scratched him behind the ears just as he liked it. She cradled him in her arms, carrying him with her. Tama liked it when she did that. It meant scratches, pats, a cozy nap on her silken lap, and sometimes treats.

Tama relaxed in her arms, purring sleepily as her fingers continued to scratch behind his ears. She carried him along several corridors before taking him with her into a large chamber. Tama cracked one eye to see where he was. Ah! He knew this room. This was the room where the woman who always sat in the big chair would sleep. Tama had been known to pass the night in here. Sometimes he would sleep on one of the many silken cushions. Sometimes he would curl up with the woman on her silken sheets. On cold nights, he would curl up on her feet and she would make a relaxed and happy sound that was almost a purr because he kept her paws warm.

"I have a treat for you," she said, sitting down at a table. On the table, Tama saw, was a veritable feast- including fish! It was the delicious smelling fish Cook had been preparing. The woman picked off a piece of the fish and held it out to Tama. Tama ate it daintily from her hand. She picked off another piece. Mmm! "I had hoped to dine with Lord Chichiri, but he and I agreed his time was best spent discussing council matters with Lord Adviser Yu. I'm so glad you found me in the corridor, Tama! It is so lonely, always dining alone. And you are one of the few I feel safe confiding in. You, dear kitty, are among my closest friends."

The woman sounded sad, and Tama was sensitive to that. He rubbed his head against her chest and let out a soft 'mew' of understanding. She looked down at him and quietly made the happy noise. Then she began to eat the tasty fish, too. Whenever Tama wanted a bite, he let out a quiet meow. The woman would happily pick off a piece of fish and feed it to him. When she started to eat from another dish, Tama decided it smelled good, too, and let her know he wanted some.

"Ah, My Lord Tama wishes to partake of some chicken," the woman said. She picked a little off the dish and hand fed it to him. Tama nibbled it tentatively, then lapped it up. It was almost as good as the fish! Tama remained in the woman's lap, happily accepting whatever she chose to feed him. When he was full, he curled up in her lap and drifted off to sleep. She let him, stroking his back. Tama purred happily.

When three humans came to clear away the remains of the meal, Tama cracked an eyelid, then went back to sleep. So long as the woman in the chair allowed it, he intended to remain just as he was. Tama opened one eye again when parchment, ink, brushes, and blotter were placed on the table before her. She continued to stroke him as she picked up the writing implements, and Tama went back to sleep. At some point she stopped stroking his fur, but Tama didn't mind. She was in no hurry to be rid of him.

Eventually Tama stirred. He needed to go out. Taking his time stretching, Tama luxuriated in another scratch behind his ears before leaping down from her lap. He knew his way out and hurried to a place he knew was acceptable to do his business. Finished, Tama headed off for the place his favorite human liked to sleep. It was growing dark, so Tama dashed through the gardens, up and down pathways, between pavilions. Nearing the right place, Tama slowed.

"Meow." Tama came to a standstill. It was _her_. Slowly, Tama turned his head until he could see the pretty little feline. Her green eyes seemed to glow in the dim light. Oh, but she was purr-fect! And today, the gray tabby wasn't the top cat. He was, Tama felt smug. Maybe the gray tabby would be top again tomorrow, but right now, that spot belonged to himself. And he wasn't going to let _her_ forget it. He was the rat catching kitty after all!

Tama walked onward, his head held high. He walked toward _her_ with intent. She gave a soft 'mew' as he neared. Oh, no. Tama wasn't going to let her tease him this time! Tama walked up to her imperiously, then passed her by, letting his tail skim smoothly against her soft fur, under her chin- just as she'd done to him! Then, as if he owned the world, Tama sauntered off along the pathway until he was out of sight. He could feel her green eyes on him all the way. Oh, he had her now! It was only a matter of time!

Jubilant, Tama bounded off toward his destination. As he'd expected, the door was ajar, and Tama slipped silently inside. Silent, but not unnoticed.

"There you are, no da! I thought you'd be here." Tama raced across the room to twine himself around the legs of his most favorite human. Master's friend bent down and picked him up, draping Tama over one arm and stroking his head with his human paw. "Are you going to sleep here, Tama?"

"Mew!" Tama said. For some reason, when Master's friend spoke to him, Tama liked to answer. Tama didn't like to speak to any other human, except sometimes to the human kitten, or to beg treats off the woman who sat in the big chair.

"You don't seem very sleepy, no da," Master's friend said. Tama nudged Master's friend under the chin with his head. Master's friend scratched Tama's throat. Ah. That felt good. "I need to meditate for a little while before I sleep. You can watch, Tama."

"Meow." Tama was disappointed when Master's friend put him down. Tama watched Master's friend sit cross-legged on a cushion on the floor. Tama had seen this before. This meant Master's friend was going to ignore him. Not if Tama had anything to do with it! Tama pounced on the loose end of the blue robe.

"Hey! That isn't a plaything, no da!" Tama knew Master's friend was unhappy when he pulled the end of the blue robe away, but Tama pounced on it again the moment he got the chance. "Here, I have something you really can play with." Tama watched Master's friend get up and tie something to the back of a stool so that it dangled just above the floor. Then Master's friend wiggled it. Tama's ears perked up as the tinkling sound of a bell. "Here, Kitty," Master's friend invited. Tama wasted no time and pounced.

"Meow!"

"You're welcome, Tama," Master's friend said, making the happy noise. Tama didn't care when Master's friend sat down on the cushion again and proceeded to ignore him. Tama was bound and determined to figure out what that tinkling thing was. How did it make that sound? Why wouldn't it fall to the floor? How come he couldn't carry it off when he pulled? Could he kill it like he killed the rat? Tama was going to try.

Tama was still wrestling with that darn thing when Master's friend finished his meditation. If Master's friend had interrupted earlier, the fur would have flown. As it was, Tama was feeling rather tired. That strange tinkling thing was more than he could manage at the moment. He was exhausted.

"Maybe you can try it again sometime," Master's friend said, untying the bell on the string and tucking it away. "You look like you've had enough for now, no da." He made the happy sound. Tama followed him, watching as he undressed and donned a sleeping robe. Tama happily jumped up onto the bed when Master's friend put out the light and lay down.

"Mew," Tama said as he turned a circle on his favorite human's chest and lay down. Master's friend stroked his fur, and Tama purred, his eyes drooping sleepily. Tama remembered when he used to sleep like this with Master. He missed Master.

"I think you miss Mitsukake, no da," Master's friend said quietly. "I miss him, too."

"Mew," Tama said. Master's friend sounded sad.

"It's okay, kitty," Master's friend said. "I know I leave sometimes, but I always come back, no da. When I'm done working for the Empress, I'll take you with me if you want."

"Meow." Tama snuggled down on the silk sleeping robe. He could hear his favorite human's heart beating. It was a soothing sound.

"But if you want to stay with your feline lady friend, I'll understand, no da," Master's friend said, making the happy sound. Tama could hear the sound rumbling in his favorite human's chest. It sounded a little like a rumbling purr. This happy sound humans made, it must be the same as a purr. Tama liked it. "Goodnight, Tama," Master's friend said with a yawn. He kept stroking Tama's fur until he was fast asleep. Tama gave a big kitty yawn, then fell fast asleep, too.

.

…...

The End

.

.

End Note: I hope you enjoyed Tama's story! I've never written a one-shot story before, and it was fun! Thank you for reading! ~Sapphire

.


End file.
